detektifconanfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Free Magic
Sihir Bebas (無料のマジック Muryō no Majikku) dinyanyikan oleh WAG dari episode 153 sampai episode 179. Lyrics Inggris Yukuyo the future looking for a Free Magic Game-kun Staring that my Free Magic Good Night Moment it appears the world is faded suddenly one day I was reminded me there is a feather in happiness Embrace even eggs not born I would be happy mood inadvertently Tokoro of Free Magic real Of such What does Free Magic Love Scars that looked approaching tenderness of an amount corresponding to the distance I want to look for something to fill Love that grew over Toku-jo especially prime eyes full of pains Do not discarded so easily Friendly people what you think Free Magic today This room I have to be near much Free Magic Let Yuko live every day to repeat I swim a Free Magic night sky In Free Magic Refrigerator The Yuke fluttered Free Magic I have been fumbling the warmth in the cold darkness Miracle will happen surely someday Rui-shaped Well if there is love surely Free Magic Will be given in first cry of this hand Free Magic now The reckless still also Kara Genki Courage slight Free Magic Let's grow gathered Free Magic Indonesia Yukuyo masa depan mencari Magic Game-kun Menatap bahwa saya Magic Good Night Saat itu muncul dunia ini memudar tiba-tiba suatu hari Saya mengingatkan saya ada bulu dalam kebahagiaan Rangkullah bahkan telur tidak lahir Aku akan senang suasana hati secara tidak sengaja Tokoro of Magic nyata Seperti Apa Magic Cinta Guratan yang tampak mendekati kelembutan dari jumlah yang sesuai dengan jarak Saya ingin mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi Cinta yang tumbuh lebih dari Toku-jo mata terutama prima penuh sakit Jangan dibuang begitu mudah Ramah orang apa yang Anda pikirkan Magic hari ini Kamar ini aku harus dekat banyak Magic Biarkan Yuko hidup setiap hari untuk mengulang Saya berenang malam Sihir Gratis langit Di Magic Kulkas The Yuke berkibar Magic Saya telah meraba-raba kehangatan dalam kegelapan yang dingin Keajaiban akan terjadi pasti suatu hari nanti Rui-berbentuk Nah jika ada cinta pasti Magic Akan diberikan dalam tangisan pertama tangan ini Magic sekarang The sembrono masih juga Kara Genki Keberanian sedikit Sihir Gratis Mari kita tumbuh berkumpul Magic Rōmaji Free Magic Game Kimi wo sagashi mirai wo yuku yo Free Magic Good night Boku no koto wo mitsumete yo Aru hi kyuu ni sekai ga iro asete mieru shunkan Koufuku ni hane ga aru tte omoidashite ita Umarenai tamago demo dakishimete Ukkari to shiawase na kibun ni naru Free Magic Hontou no tokoro Free Magic Ai tte nan na no sa Kyori no bun dake no yasashisa Chikazuite mieta kizuato wo Umeru nani ka wo sagashitai Tokujou Tokunari Meippai temahima kakete sodateta ai Sonna kantan ni sutenaide yo Free Magic Kyou nani wo omou yasashii hito yo Free Magic Zutto soba ni ite yo Kono heya Kurikaesu mainichi wo ikite yukou Free Magic Yozora wo oyogu Free Magic Reizouko no naka de Free Magic Hane habataite yuke Tsumetai kurayami no naka de nukumori wo tesaguri shite ru Itsu ka wa kitto kiseki mo okoru darou Free Magic Kitto ai ga aru nara maarui katachi Free Magic Ima kono te no naka umugoe agete Kara genki demo madamada mucha shite Free Magic Wazuka na yuuki Free Magic Atsumete sodachimashou Kanji Free Magic Game 君を捜し 未来をゆくよ Free Magic Good Night 僕のことを見つめてよ ある日急に 世界が色褪せてみえる瞬間 幸福に羽根があるって思い出していた 生まれない卵でも抱きしめて うっかりと幸せな気分になる Free Magic　本当のトコロ Free Magic　愛ってなんなのさ キョリの分だけの優しさ近づいて見えた傷跡を 埋める何かを捜したい 特上　特盛り　目一杯テマヒマかけて育てた愛 そんな簡単に捨てないでよ Free Magic 今日何を想う優しい人よ Free Magic ずっと傍にいてよこの部屋 繰り返す毎日を生きてゆこう Free Magic　夜空を泳ぐ Free Magic　冷蔵庫の中で Free Magic　羽ばたいてゆけ 冷たい暗闇の中で温もりを手探りしてる いつかはきっと 奇跡も起こるだろう Free Magic　きっと愛があるならまあるい形 Free Magic　今この手の中産声あげて カラ元気でもまだまだ　無茶して Free Magic　わずかな勇気 Free Magic　あつめて育ちましょう Kategori:Tema Penutup Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Kategori:Lagu Penutup